


Poppyseed muffins and night city lights

by asurora_san



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: City Lights, Cruising, Emo, F/M, Family, Motorcycles, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Siblings, Sisters, boyfriend - Freeform, date, friends - Freeform, girl friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurora_san/pseuds/asurora_san
Summary: Penny gets kicked out of the trailer and Sebastian finds her...and takes her back to his home!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cutscene I got with Penny.

“Why, you ungrateful little...! You dare talk to me in that tone! I'm your mother! Or would you rather I disown you! Heh! Maybe I should, see how you survive without me! Get out! Out!” Pam drunkenly pushed Penny backwards out the trailer door. To stop herself falling backwards, Penny turned and ran out but tripped on the trailer steps and crashed onto the ground outside, scraping her palms and knees. “That’s right! Run out! And stay out!” Pam slammed the door shut and Penny heard the door lock click. It was dark out and the moon dimly lit the night. 

Penny wiped her tears with the back of wrists and tried to stand up. Her knees stung, her skirt dirty, she looked at her bleeding palms and sighed. 

“I should...wash...this...” and she limped to the river bank behind the trailer, attempting to wash her hands. The water was a bit hard to reach. Penny winced as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bank but still couldn’t reach the water. “Oww... *sniffle* ... Mother... *Sniffle sniffle*” 

“I’d hardly call _that_ a mother”, came a man’s voice from behind which startled Penny. It was late at night, who could it be? 

“W-Who’s there..?” Penny was in too much pain to try and stand up. She looked to where the voice came from. Out stepped someone with dark hair, dressed in black clothing. It was much too dark to see his face. Penny caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. “S-Sebastian...?” 

He stepped out into the moonlight, threw his cigarette butt down and ground it into the sand before walking over to where Penny sat, blowing out his last puff of smoke. She looked up at him and turned away quickly, pulling her skirt round under her thighs – careful not to touch her knees. 

“That was a nasty fall you took.” He eyed her grazed, bleeding knees. 

“W-what are you doing out here so late...?” she didn’t want to look at him, embarrassed at the state she was in, tugging her skirt hem down, trying to cover the view of her unsightly bleeding. 

“Mm? Oh. It’s Friday night, Sam, Abby and I always hang out in the saloon every Friday night. I was on my way home. I always take the river bank route home so I can smoke in peace.” 

“O-oh... I see...” Penny still didn’t dare look at him. Then a thought hit her, “Wait.. You mean, every Friday night...?” she started to tremble. 

“Yeah”, he looked her up and down, as though sizing her up. 

“D-does that mean...you...my mother...our trailer...” Penny was beginning to stammer. 

“Yep. Every Friday night.” 

“Oh Gosh!” Penny was mortified, horrified. She clenched her skirt in her hands. Her palms burned with pain and her skirt soaked the blood but she didn’t care. 

“Hey, the water isn’t the cleanest here, and you’re getting blood all over your clothes. We should get you to Harvey’s-” Sebastian extended a hand to her. 

“NO! No... please... I...” Penny retracted. 

“What? Why not?” 

“I...I don’t want to be seen like this... It would make mother look bad too...” 

“Pfft! As if she doesn’t already.” Sebastian rolled his eyes to himself. 

“I...!” Penny couldn’t bring herself to deny it. People had eyes, they could see for themselves. Penny sniffled. 

Sebastian let out a sigh. 

“Come with me, then” and he scooped his arms under and around her, lifted her up with surprising ease. ‘ _Gee, she’s lighter than I thought...not to mention a lot thinner..._ ’ 

“W-What?! Wait! Seba-” Penny tensed up in a foetal position as he lifted her. 

“Shh, or your mother will hear” as he took his first step away from the spot. Penny clamped her hands over her mouth. They smelt of the drying blood. “Relax. I think Maru will still be awake, otherwise, I’ll just wake her anyway.” Sebastian trudged home with a trembling Penny in his arms. 

~*~ 

Penny felt like it took forever to get to the house in the mountains. Sebastian reeked of smoke but she thought it was at least better than the stench of alcohol she had to put up with every day and night. It was a nice, cool, quiet walk...well, it was Sebastian doing the walking. Her knees and palms were throbbing. 

She softly sighed in relief when the large house came into view. Sebastian headed to the left. 

“S-Sebastian? Isn’t your front door in front, over there?” Penny looked at the door they passed. 

“Yeah, but I'd need hands to open the door. Anyway, this side door goes to Maru’s room” and he used his foot to knock (or kick, rather) the door, quite loudly. The bangs echoed through the mountain. Penny winced, eyes squeezed tight. 

“What the-??” came a voice from inside, and heard footsteps thumping towards the door and then silence. 

“Maru, open up” *BANG BANG* Sebastian kicked the door again. 

“Sebastian?!” and the door swung open. Maru’s initial expression of irritation turned to surprise. Penny had covered her face in her hands but Maru immediately knew her friend, “Penny?! Sebastian, wha-?” Sebastian pushed his way into her room, Penny’s legs first, which gave Maru a good view of the drying blood on Penny’s knees. Maru’s surprise turned to horror. *GASP* “PENNY?! Oh my gosh?!” 

“SHHH, geez why do you women have to be so loud?” Sebastian plodded into her room while Maru stared, mouth agape, “Where can I sit her?” 

“Oh!” Maru blinked back and shut the door, “over here”, she ran and pulled out her work chair. Sebastian gently placed the petite Penny into Maru’s chair. 

“You can handle her, right?” Sebastian was about to leave the room when Maru grabbed onto his sleeve. 

“Wrong! Why didn’t you bring her to Harvey’s?! Why did you bring her here?! I’ve only got a basic medical kit-” 

“Please! Stop!” Penny sobbed a beg, “N-no more arguing...please... I-I'm sorry for causing all this trouble... I’ll leave... I’m sorry...” and Penny tried to stand, but forgot about her raw palms and held the chair trying to push herself off the seat. “Ouch!” she released her grip and plopped right back into the chair, holding her palms upward facing, cringing. Maru gasped. 

“Oh no! Your hands too! Seb, stay here and watch her, I’ll go get the stuff” and Maru dashed out of her room into the house. For once, Sebastian didn’t argue back. He crossed his arms and leaned against the side door they came in through, though he was quite certain Penny wasn’t going to easily get up and run. He watched her as she sat there quietly, staring at the floor. 

Maru came back with a small bucket of water, a clean cloth, and a capped test tube of clear liquid. 

“W-what’s that...?” Penny looked at the test tube. Sebastian raised an eyebrow of curiosity. 

“Cleaning alcohol, to sterilise wounds, prevent infections. Seb, could you go behind mom’s counter and bring the first aid kit she keeps there?” Sebastian was wondering why she couldn’t get it herself in the first place but decided against arguing in front of Penny again. Then the obvious hit him that Maru did bring in that bucket of water. As he was paused in thought, Maru turned to look at him as though non-verbally asking why he hadn't moved yet. 

“R-right. Behind mom’s counter. Got it.” Sebastian quickly made to leave, not before hearing Maru tell Penny to breathe and relax, and it was going to sting a bit. 

The house was dark but Sebastian didn’t bother switching on the lights. Mom and Demetrius might wake. He was used to the darkness anyway. Carefully, quietly, he found his way to the front counter and saw the white first aid kit there, just as Maru had said. He never knew there was a first aid kit there. 

Sebastian returned to Maru’s room to see Penny’s wounds all cleaned up, the angry red cuts more obvious now. She sat there sniffling, a tissue in her hand, Maru sat on the floor, concern all over her face. 

“Ugh, finally! Hurry up and bring that here!” she reached for the first aid kit and opened it, “We’ve got a kit in every room of the house but the one behind the counter is the best stocked – y'know, in case dad blew something up again – so mom has this over-stocked...”. Penny giggled at that. “It’s true! And you finally smiled! I’m so glad. Now relax and breathe, I’m going to apply some iodine...” 

Sebastian leaned against the wall and watched. Every time Penny winced, he winced too, which he felt was odd, seeing how he wasn’t usually affected by blood and gore...he found his fingers digging into his folded arms, and only relaxed when Maru was done and Penny heaved a sigh. 

“There, all done.” Maru started to pack up the medical supplies. 

“It’s so....neat.” Penny admired her bandages. Maru giggled. 

“Thank Harvey for that. He’s a good doctor, I learnt it from him...and mom! From watching her patch dad up.” Maru let out a laugh. Penny smiled. 

“Umm... Thank you, Maru... Sebastian...” Penny finally looked up and at Sebastian. “I...” 

“You’re not going back to that place” Sebastian interjected, he hadn’t moved. Maru was taken by surprise at his response. 

“Oh, that’s right, how DID you fall, Penny? I assumed it was a fall...” Maru suddenly realised. Penny remained silent. She was trying hard to fight back the tears. She was tired of crying... 

“Look. It’s late. Let’s talk in the morning. Maybe she could room with you?” Sebastian looked at Maru. 

“I couldn’t!” Penny protested. 

“Wha-?” 

“What? You expect her to room with ME?” their voices getting louder. 

“W-…uhh...” Maru stopped, they both side-eyed Penny, who was trembling again and staring at the floor. “I guess it’s fine....” Maru felt her heart break, looking at the pathetic, sad state of Penny. Suddenly, they heard the click of a switch, and a sleepy Demetrius poked his head in Maru’s bedroom door.

“Maru, it’s late, are you still wor-” and his eyes flew wide open at the people in Maru’s room. Penny gasped. The trio looked up at him. 

“Honey, what’s going on?” Robin’s sleepy head poked out from behind Demetrius, “Oh! Hi Penny! … Sebastian? Oh my, Penny! What happened to you?” Robin noticed Penny all patched up. 

“Uhh, dad, can Penny stay here tonight? It’s late and...” she glanced at Penny who looked a little anxious. 

“And her mother just threw her out of the trailer” Sebastian bluntly spoke up. Gasps went round everyone and Penny pleaded with Sebastian with her teary eyes to stop. “What? I know what happens every Friday night after drinks. I can only imagine the other nights. She doesn’t deserve a daughter like you, Penny. She doesn’t deserve you.” Penny sat there, mouth agape, eyes wide, forgetting she was about to cry. 

“Wow, Sebastian!” Robin finally spoke, looking impressed and proud at the same time. 

“Of course she can stay, honey” Demetrius smiled to Maru. “Penny, don’t be shy and make yourself at home. Just let us know if you need anything.” 

“OH! How about some hot cocoa? I’ll make some for everyone! Just sit tight! I'll be back in a jiffy!” a suddenly-excited Robin disappears behind Demetrius and her footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. 

“I’ll help.” Demetrius nervously chuckled and followed Robin. 

The trio was left in an awkward silence. Maru looked back and forth Sebastian and Penny, the latter who was still staring, mouth opened, at Sebastian, her mind, and heart, a mix of emotions. Sebastian, fidgeting uncomfortably, arms still crossed, his cheeks a tinge of pink. He tried to hide behind his long fringe. Maru suddenly snorted a chuckle. Penny looked at her and smiled before they both broke into giggles. Sebastian rolled his eyes and feigned annoyance but the corner of his mouth curled up. He knew he did good and quietly chuckled to himself.

“Well, it’s nice to hear laughter!” Robin came back in with a tray of mugs, followed by Demetrius with another tray of more mugs and cookies. The delicious smell of hot cocoa filled the room. Maru and Demetrius helped turn Penny’s chair around so she could lean on the table. Sebastian came over and helped himself to a hot cocoa and a cookie. It was lovely and warm. 

~*~ 

“Umm, we don’t have a spare bed...” Robin looked at Penny apologetically. 

“She can share my bed with me! Right, Penny?” said Maru, grinning at Penny. 

“Well, if you don’t mind, then I don’t either... thank you...” Penny blushed. 

“Yay! It'll be like a girls’ sleepover!” and Maru flung her arms around Penny in a hug. Robin and Demetrius laughed. 

“Maybe I'll make it my next project, a spare bed...hmmmm...” Robin thought out loud. 

Sebastian chuckled to himself, popped another cookie in his mouth and downed his last bit of warm cocoa before leaving the room. He went to wash his mug and was about to step out of the house when Robin met him in the hallway. 

“Going out again?” 

“Just for a smoke by the lake...” 

“You really should quit that...” 

“Ugh...” Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll walk with you.” and she headed towards the door. It seemed like Sebastian had no choice. He already had his cigarette in his hand and didn’t want to change his mind. He followed behind her. 

They walked to the edge of the lake where Sebastian always stood to smoke. The water was calm with few ripples. The breeze was cool, and the night was filled with sounds of nature. Sebastian lit his cigarette and took a deep breath, huffing out a cloud of smoke. 

“You ruin the fresh air of the mountain”, Robin smacked his arm. Sebastian recoiled and rolled his eyes. “So...did you...uh... What happened with Penny?” 

Sebastian let out a sigh and told her what happened earlier, and what he hears and sees every Friday night when he passed by the trailer. 

“We...should tell Lewis...” 

“Mom, no. I don’t think Penny would be happy with that. It would draw too much attention.” 

“That’s true...but...” 

“Let’s just see how things go, shall we? Penny and Maru are good friends anyway. Until Pam realises her wrong, I’m really not keen on letting her go back to that junk she’s forced to call a home and family.” 

“Sebby!” Robin looked at him, aghast, but said no more. She knew well enough what he said was true and couldn’t really argue. “But... Penny might ask to go back...” 

“I know. I won’t let her.” Sebastian stomped his finished fag into the ground. 

“Mh-hmmm... ... WHAT??” 

“Mom, help me. You can see for yourself the state Pam is in, and all that Penny does, and look what’s happened to her now. Would YOU let her go back to that?” 

“Urk. Hey, don’t give me such a choice!” 

“Well, I’ve made up my mind. So I’m heading back to get some sleep. Thanks for the hot cocoa, mom. And I’m counting on you. Thanks. G’night.” 

“Wha- Sebby!?” and Sebastian disappeared back down the path to their house. Robin stood there in the silent night for a bit. “I didn’t know you cared, Sebby...” and she smiled to herself before heading back home. 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, with the hot cocoa drunk dry and cookies polished off, the girls were changed and getting ready for bed. Demetrius had given an extra pillow to them so it was a little more comfortable, and Maru lent Penny an old sleeping dress that was too small for herself but fit Penny just nice if not a little baggy. Penny sat on the inner side of Maru’s bed. 

“Wow, Penny, you sure were hungry! You ate so many cookies!” Maru beamed. 

“I... I’m sorry...” Penny looked down, embarrassed. 

“No! No! I mean, I’m glad you liked them! Mom and I baked them yesterday! We were wondering if we'd be able to finish them ourselves...” 

“Oh. They were very tasty, thank you" smiled Penny.

“Hey, maybe we can make them together next time!” and Maru climbed into bed next to Penny. Yawning, Maru lay down, and within seconds of her head touching the pillow, she was sound asleep. 

“I’d love that...” Penny quietly answered as she looked at her friend, sleeping peacefully. She snuggled down next to Maru. “Thank you........so much.....” she closed her tired eyes and drifted off. 

~*~ 

The next morning, Penny blinked her eyes open to an empty bed. She sat up slowly and stretched. She'd never slept so well before! 

“Oh! You’re up! How are you feeling?” Maru was in the middle of the room, tinkering with some gadget. “Did you sleep well? I'm sorry it was a little cramped...” 

“Oh! No, I slept perfectly well, thank you. Never had better, really....” she slowly scooched to the edge of the bed. “Ouch...” she winced, her palms still hurt when she touched anything. Maru gasped. 

“We...really should get you to see Harvey...just to make sure-” 

“No! … No...I mean... thank you. It’s all right, I’ll be fine...with this....” Maru saw what looked like fear and sadness all over Penny’s face, but respected her friend’s choice and didn’t want to force it. 

“Then... at least, let me change your dressings...? If you got an infection, it would be worse...” 

“Oh... Okay...” and Penny sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up the long dressing gown to reveal her patched up knees. Some blood had soaked through the dressing wool. Maru silently freaked and got up. 

“I’ll go get the-… Uhh... j-just wait here okay? I’ll be right back.” and she dashed out of her room. Penny sat there in silence and sighed to herself. She looked around Maru’s spacious room. It was such a world of a difference, compared to sleeping in that old, stinky, cramped trailer. Thinking about it made her sick in her stomach so she quickly tried to distract herself with the curious gadgets scattered around Maru’s room. Her mind wandered to Sebastian when Maru came back with the bucket and clean cloths, and that familiar test tube with clear liquid again. Robin followed behind with the first aid kit and a bundle of clothes. 

“Penny, I’ve washed your clothes but they’re still out drying, so I’ve dug up some of Maru’s old clothes which I think you could fit... If you don’t mind...? You may keep them of course! Maru can’t fit into these anymore” Robin teased.

“Mom~!” Maru glared an embarrassed frown at Robin who chuckled and quickly made to leave. 

“Lunch will be ready soon! Come to the kitchen when you’re done! And Penny, that includes you!”. 

“Oh...Thank you...” Penny never felt such warmth before. She was happy yet sad. Who could understand how and why she felt this conflicted way, she wondered. 

~*~

The girls got changed and made their way to the kitchen and there they found a grand feast on the table – to Penny, at least. 

“WOW!” Penny gasped “that’s a lot of food!” she looked like she was about to drool. This was their normal lunch but everyone knew better... 

“Well, eat up! Lots to finish then!” Maru sat down and pulled Penny to sit beside her, then Robin and her both proceeded to pile food onto Penny’s plate. Penny closed her eyes and put her palms together, taking a breath. 

“Thank you for the food....and the friends....” she whispered to herself. Then she looked around the table. “Oh? Where's Sebastian...?” 

“He’s still asleep. He’ll eat later.” Robin reached over and helped Penny cut her food into smaller pieces. “There, easier to eat now!” 

“Oh goodness, thank you, you needn't have...” she lifted her fork and took a bite. The food warmed more than her tummy. “Mmmm...” she let out a soft sigh of delight. 

“Good huh?” Maru stuffed a mouthful of spaghetti and slurped up the dangling strand. 

~*~

A loud yawn suddenly came from the hallway. 

“Hey.” Sebastian wandered into the kitchen and went to grab a drink from the fridge. 

“Hey, Sebby. You're up earlier than usual. Would you care to join us?” Robin asked. Sebastian looked around the table and his eyes met Penny’s. They lingered a little longer before he looked away and scratched his head. Penny felt her cheeks warm and returned to her food. 

“Maybe later. I’m gonna step outside for a bit. Be back.” and he left. 

“Well, I’m done!” Demetrius got up and took his plate to the sink, “you girls take your time, I’m going to head out and gather specimens.” 

“Ok, take care dear!” Robin smiled at him. 

Sebastian came back in shortly, the smell of smoke wafting off him. He sat where Demetrius was and Robin handed him an empty plate. He helped himself to the food. There was a silence as they ate. 

Penny couldn’t help but discreetly steal glances at Sebastian. ‘ _Why?_ ’ she asked herself each time she caught herself glancing at him. She hardly saw much of him during the day, and yesterday was too dark, or her eyes too teary. 

“So, have you got any plans today Penny? It’s Saturday!” Maru sounded excited. 

“Oh...not really. I sometimes bring Jas and Vincent to the playground on Saturdays... but it’s...hard to walk now...” everyone sat in silence for a while. 

“I could take you out for a ride” Sebastian suddenly spoke. Everyone stared at him as he kept his eyes down on his food. 

“Wha-” Maru was about to answer when Robin piped up. 

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Robin eyed Maru and glanced at Penny who was staring at her plate. “You’ve not seen the city before, right, Penny?” 

“Ohhh, that’s right. You’ve lived here your whole life...” Maru remembered Penny mentioning that. 

“Umm...a-actually, I-I’d like to go-” Penny stammered. 

“That’s settled then, finish up your food. We’re going for a ride.” Sebastian quickly cut her off before scooping the last bit of food into his mouth and taking his plate to the sink. “I’ll see you outside”, and he walked out. 

“Uh...” Penny looked at Robin, clueless, helpless... 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Just give it a try, ok, Penny? Take it as a break...” Robin gently patted Penny’s arm. “Now go on, I’ll take your plate. Finish your drink and go on out there!” Robin smiled lovingly at Penny, hoping it would ease the girl. 

“O-oh... Okay.... thank you...” Penny emptied her glass, wiped her mouth and meekly stood up, did an odd little bow and slowly walked to the front door. 

As soon as Penny was out of earshot, Maru spoke up. 

“Mom, what was that about?!” 

“Oh hush, dear. Your brother... well, he didn’t make me promise, but, he...” Robin went on to explain the little talk she had with Sebastian the night before. “So, if you would, please, help us along? Penny is your friend too after all.” Robin pleaded. Maru thought about it. 

~*~ 

The front door was left slightly ajar and Penny quietly pushed it open, stepping out into the bright afternoon sun. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light. 

“Oh, hey. You ready?”. In the grounds in front of the door, sat Sebastian, on his bike. He held out a helmet. “It’s a little old but no one’s used it. You’d be my first passenger”, she stared at it. “Oh, sorry, your hands...let me help you with it.” He got off and gently wiggled the helmet onto Penny’s head and tightened the strap. “I see you’re wearing Maru’s old overalls. Good. Better for bike riding” Sebastian got back on the bike. Penny stood there a little lost. She had never ridden on a motorcycle before, let alone a bicycle. 

Sebastian looked at her. Wondering why she hadn’t moved to get on the bike yet. Penny stared curiously and nervously at the various protrusions on the bike.

“Oh. Sorry. Here, step on that with your right foot, and cross your other leg over, and sit down.” he pointed to the pillion footrest. Penny stepped forward and put her right foot there, as he instructed. She seemed to hop on the spot but couldn’t lift herself and get her other leg over. Sebastian was amused but tried not to laugh. He took her hand and put it on his shoulder, careful where her palms touched. “You can hold my shoulder for balance and, like, err...jump up?” 

Penny was blushing. She gently leaned on Sebastian’s shoulder and managed to get her other leg over! She cheered inside. And sat down. There was nothing to lean back against so she sat straight. 

“There’s no seatbelt or anything like a car so you’d best hold on to me”, Sebastian started the engine and clipped on his helmet. Penny put both her hands on his shoulders. He squirmed a bit. “That’s a little uncomfortable for me”, he took her hands off his shoulders and put them on his waist. “Most riders prefer not to have their shoulders held. Here's better. You can...uh...grip the sides of my shirt...or something....” it suddenly felt hot under the helmet...for both of them. She lightly held his shirt at the waist. He revved the engine. “R-right...hang on tight.” 

The moment the bike moved and turned towards the road, Penny panicked. 

“S-Sebas-!” she pulled at his shirt. Sebastian snorted a chuckle and stopped just before the road. She lurched forward and bumped against him. He pulled both her slender arms around his waist in a hug, said nothing, and sped on. His motor echoed through the mountains. 

Penny was squeezing rather tightly as he reached the main road leading out to the city. It was a long stretch and there was no other traffic so Sebastian slowed to a cruise. 

“Hey! Are your eyes open?” he shouted to the wind over the sound of his motor. She squeezed. “Just relax! Enjoy the wind and the views! Come on!” 

Penny peeked an eye open and saw the greenery of the valley and the mountains shrinking away. The trees whizzing past, the scenery changing as they got further and further from the town she called home all her life. Sebastian could feel her wrap relax and smiled to himself. He felt her sit up a little. Penny had opened both eyes now and was looking left and right. She stared wide-eyed and amazed. 

“This part of the ride is the best! We’re gonna go over this hill and you can see the whole of Zuzu city from there! Don't miss it!” Sebastian sped up the hill and slowed down once he reached the top, beginning the descent. 

“Wow....” Penny sighed softly, her breath taken away by the view. They cruised on, and as they got closer to the city, more vehicles were on the road with them. Sebastian was more used to riding at night when there were much fewer vehicles, so he became more cautious. 

“These trucks are huge...” he heard Penny speak from the side. Her arms were wrapped around him still, getting tighter. They passed all sorts of vehicles, some Penny only saw and read about in the books in the library. Sebastian weaved carefully through the traffic and soon they reached the edge of the city. 

“Darned traffic lights”, Sebastian slowed to a stop. Penny’s eyes wandered all over, mesmerised by the tall buildings, flashing lights, honking sounds, and sirens, and the smell of food and coffee, and smoke. But she didn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s just like Sam described...”. ‘ _Sam...?_ ’ Sebastian felt a pang in his chest. ‘ _Oh, right, Sam’s her friend too..._ ’. Sebastian bummed a cigarette and lit it, waiting for the lights to change. He huffed a sigh. ‘ _Am I getting jealous....?_ ’ he thought to himself. 

“You can’t really walk much now so we’ll just ride around for the sights.” Sebastian cruised along the shopping district and Penny gasped. She squeezed him, to which Sebastian by now knew it meant something and slowed down. He checked his side mirrors and found what caught Penny’s attention. Clothes! Window after window of all sorts of varying fashion! Sebastian chuckled to himself, ‘ _I guess every girl likes clothes, huh..._ ’. 

Penny took in everything she could. Her excitement, however, was starting to darken. ‘ _How kind, yet cruel...showing me all these wonderful things...And none of which I can have...not the clothes, not the food...not the life..._ ’. She leaned into Sebastian and spoke softly to the side of his helmet. 

“Sebastian... Let’s...go back now, please...?” she pleaded. Sebastian glanced into his mirror again and almost swerved. Penny was crying! 

“Wha-?!" Sebastian pulled over in an empty spot along the street. "Woah, woah, woah! Penny, what’s wrong?? Why’re you crying??” He turned to get a better look at Penny as she wiped her tears. 

“I...I’m sorry... It’s just...this is all very nice, and I thank you for showing me...but... I...” Penny started to sob. The people on the street passing by were slowing down and looking as they passed. Sebastian could feel their stares and was beginning to feel uneasy. 

“All right. I’m sorry. This was insensitive of me. We’ll go back now then.” he started his motor again and rode off, but only for a short while before he stopped along the street again. “Wait here. I’ll be back real quick” and he hopped off the bike and ran into what looked like a café. Penny watched him through the glass door and saw him buying something. He came back out, real quick indeed, with a little brown paper bag. Without saying anything further, they were off again, in the direction of the mountains Penny was familiar with. 

Penny seemed to have gotten used to hugging around Sebastian’s waist now. The rode up the hill and Penny now saw the view of the valley. It was beautiful. The sun was getting low and the skies were a stunning array of orange, red, yellow, pink and purple. But instead of going straight down the road back to the valley, Sebastian turned off on a small slip road. 

“Umm, Sebastian, isn’t the valley that way...?” she relaxed her wrap on Sebastian and looked back at the main road. 

“Hang tight, road is bumpy here”, and sure enough, the bike was soon vibrating and shaking as Sebastian chugged on through. Penny had not much choice but to hug him tight again, fearing she might get bumped off the bike. She was so light that the bigger bumps actually lifted her off the seat. 

They finally came to some sort of clearing and what looked like a cliff edge. Sebastian stopped, switched off the engine and got off. 

“Come on”, he extended his hand to Penny, “something I wanna show you”. Penny looked at his hand, then wasn’t sure exactly how to get off the bike. 

“Uhh....” she uneasily reached for his hand. He chuckled, took her hand onto his shoulder and reached out his other hand. 

“Here, hold me, stand up, and...” Penny held his shoulder, stood up, wobbled, and fell onto him. He caught her, of course. 

“Ooooh...my knees...ouch... I'm sorryyyy” her knees still hurt. She opened her eyes, which she had shut tight when she fell, and gasped when she realised Sebastian was supporting her. He chuckled again. 

“Take it easy, we have all the time in the world...” he helped her down and waited for her to find her legs again. The sun was setting and it was growing dim. Sebastian led Penny closer to the edge of the cliff. She stayed behind him and clung to his shirt. 

He suddenly sat down on the ground, hanging his legs over the edge. 

“T-that’s dangerous!” Penny’s voice trembled. 

“Nah, I sit here all the time, it’s nice with the breeze.” he patted the ground next to him, “C’mon, it’ll be fine.” Hesitantly, Penny slowly sat down, a little further away from the edge, slightly behind Sebastian, to his side. “You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” 

“I.... I don’t know....” she was staring at the ground. Suddenly, he tossed the little brown paper bag to her. 

“That’s for you.” he watched her from the corner of his eye. She crinkled open the paper bag and breathed in sharply. 

“Is this...?!” she stared, pink rising to her cheeks. 

“Yep. Poppyseed muffin. You like those, don’t you?” 

“Thank you! I really love this!” oddly, Penny covered the paper bag over her nose and mouth and inhaled deeply, then sighing out, looking visibly more relaxed. 

“Heh.” Sebastian smirked. ‘ _Is that why she doesn’t mind my cigarette smell....?_ ’ 

“Mmmm...it’s so soft too....” Penny had taken a bite out of the muffin. “I’ve tried making these but can’t seem to get it right.... this is delicious!” 

“Right? Anyway, check out the view”, and he leaned back on his hands. Penny looked up and peeked out from behind his shoulder. She didn’t realise that this cliff overlooked the city. The sun had set and the sky was darkening. The city lights flickered on. 

“Oh wow..... it’s so pretty....” the skies grew darker and the city’s glow more radiant. 

“Don’t they remind of you stars? Whenever I miss the city, I look up into our valley’s night sky and think of these city lights....”. Penny suddenly leaned her head against the back of Sebastian’s shoulder. He didn’t budge but he was a little surprised. 

“I’m sorry, Sebastian...for my behaviour today... You went through the trouble of bringing me out and....your mom told me to treat it as a break. I guess I forgot...” she neatly folded the empty paper bag. “I...had fun today, thank you. I’ve never had so many happy new experiences...I'll never forget today... Thank you....” Penny’s whole face felt hot and she was glad Sebastian couldn’t see her face. They stayed like that for a little while, till Sebastian suddenly spoke. 

“Hey, Penny?” 

“Hmm?” she moved off his shoulder and looked up at the side of his face as he gazed out. 

“Next time, I’ll take you shopping in the city.” Penny wasn’t sure if he was asking or telling. 

“Umm...but...” 

“Just say yes.” 

“Uh... Okay...?” 

“Great. I’m looking forward to it.” Penny let it sink in a bit and smiled. 

“Yeah...me too....” and she suddenly hugged Sebastian from behind, just like on the motorbike. "Thanks...Sebastian..." she whispered. He began to feel a strange warmth in the cool of the night. Again, he didn’t budge and just let her. Her slender arms around him, her warmth against his back...Sebastian felt a comfort he had been searching for but could not find, until now. 

~*~ 

“It’s gotten pretty late, we should head back.” Sebastian broke the tranquil. 

“Hmm? Oh...yeah, I guess we should...” Penny’s heart sank as she reluctantly released him from the hug. Sebastian sensed her melancholy. 

“You’re coming back to our house, of course. No way I’m letting you go back to that... _place_. And I’m not asking you, I’m telling you.” he shifted and stood up. “Plus, my mom agrees”. Penny gawked at him. “Come on”, he scooped her up in his arms again, with the same ease, and carried her to his motorbike. 

“H-huh?!” she held onto him this time. 

“What, your knees are still sore, aren’t they?” he gently sat her in the bike’s pillion seat and clipped her helmet on, then his, and straddled himself in place. “Well, hold tight, bumpy ride out!” 

Without further warning, Sebastian started the engine and revved forward, Penny’s arms wrapped around him tight, and they made way back into Stardew Valley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days went by with Penny staying in the house in the mountains, rooming with Maru and having meals with her family. Sebastian, as usual, was hardly present at such meals except towards the end. Penny would still tutor Jas and Vincent, and made a careful conscious effort to avoid coming into contact with her mother, who didn’t seem to bother looking for her either. It made Penny sad but glad at the same time. She felt like she was finally free of the burden and worry, and could look forward to the future, hopefully, a brighter, happier one.

Robin had, in a jiffy, made a second bed in Maru’s room, for Penny. 

“We’ll be like sisters now!” Maru bounced and hugged Penny when they saw the new addition in the room. “I know you’ll make a better sister than Sebastian is a brother” she laughed. Penny looked perplexed. 

Penny was relishing in the feeling of what it was like to be part of a loving family – something she always wanted and this was more than she could have wished for. She started to put on a little bit more weight, which was good, and she didn’t look so starved anymore. She had an unexpected hungry appetite! She wasn’t very good with cooking or baking but with Maru’s help, they baked simple stuff like cookies and muffins which turned out perfect. Penny’s heart was overflowing. 

Sebastian still spent most of his time in his room, with work Penny still had no idea what. He’d occasionally wake up early enough to catch Penny for a short while before she’d be off to the Library. He seemed a little busier than usual according to Maru, and even turned down meet-ups with Abigail and Sam except for band practice. He also stopped going to the saloon on Friday nights, saying he had a big assignment to finish. He also didn’t want Penny to grow curious about her mother since Sebastian would see her in the saloon if he went. He wanted her to forget about that woman, the abuse, and move on with her own life. 

~*~ 

The (mostly) peaceful days rolled on (with the occasional exception of Demetrius causing mini-explosions) and the month-end weekend was tomorrow. Everyone was sat down to dinner, except Sebastian who went out having a smoke and came to the dinner table once Demetrius had finished his meal. 

The three ladies were sat chatting, with Sebastian quietly digging in. Their noisy banter and giggles didn’t seem to bother him. He was, in fact, glad to see Penny looking so happy and relaxed. Better than the times before when he’d see her under the tree, alone, unsure if she was crying. Or sitting beside the town hall, alone again. What did seem to annoy him though, was that Penny was now wearing all of Maru’s old clothes. Penny didn’t mind of course. ’It’s not a bad thing to recycle...but still....’ he thought to himself as he glanced at her when they were leaving the dining. Penny turned around to smile and wave and Sebastian as they left. 

“Hey Penny”, he called out. She stopped and turned around again. Sebastian paused and looked at Maru and Robin. Robin nudged Maru. 

“I’ll see you back in the room!” and Maru walked on first. Robin just smiled and walked along too. Penny stood at the kitchen entrance, waiting, wondering what Sebastian called her out for. She had a quizzical smile on. 

“So, umm... are you free tomorrow? It's Saturday and I was wondering if-” 

“Yes!” 

“Uhh...okay...” he was a tad stunned at her sudden reply. 

“Oh... Sorry...” she turned beet-red, “yes, I'm free tomorrow. What is it?” and she pulled a chair to sit at the table, staring eagerly at Sebastian, making him nervous. He hadn't really spoken to her in a few days, properly, at least. Most of the time was just daily greetings, he’d eat quietly, go for smokes, then disappear into the basement again. 

“Well, I've been working like crazy to finish off a big assignment fast and it’s finally done and-” 

"Okay?” she beamed at him, eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity. 

“Pfftt... Penny, relax will ya?”, he chuckled. 

“Sorry...” she took a breath and relaxed a little. 

“Right. I promised I'd take you shopping so let's head into the Zuzu City tomorrow?” he tried to finish his sentence quickly lest there were other interruptions. 

“Really?!” Penny almost squealed, “Oh, but... I... don’t exactly have any money....” she looked down. Sebastian rolled his eyes – to which she didn’t see. 

“Like I said, I am going to take you shopping. So, don’t worry about it! Okay...?” Sebastian seemed to plead. He looked a bit annoyed. 

“B-but...” she wasn’t sure and felt a little uneasy with Sebastian’s expression. 

“Just say yes.” he spooned his final mouthful of food and suddenly stood up with a clatter. 

“Eep!” Penny jumped. Sebastian stood there, staring at her – waiting for her reply. 

“O-okay...?” 

“Great. We'll leave tomorrow at 11:00am” he looked satisfied and took his plate to the sink. He made to leave the kitchen and looked at Penny, still sitting there watching him with her (beautiful) wide eyes. He paused a moment, stared straight into her green eyes, ‘I could just kiss her now...’ he thought, then shook his head, wrinkled his brows and hurriedly strode out down the hall. Penny was still seated there, alone, in the kitchen, with her thoughts. 

“Penny?” came a voice down the hall. Penny jumped again. “Are you all right? What happened?” It was Maru. Penny sighed in relief. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her throat. “Your face is all red! Are you okay??? Did Sebastian say something?? Or-” 

“Maru!” Penny grabbed her friend’s hand to stop her. She beamed up, tears almost in her eyes. “We’re....we’re going shopping tomorrow...” Maru gasped. Penny was almost panting. “Sebastian...is taking me shopping tomorrow...in Zuzu city...” Maru’s eyes grew wider, followed by a great big smile. 

“Oh my gosh?!” an ecstatic Maru grabbed both of Penny’s hands, pulled her up from her seat and hugged her. “That’s wonderful, Penny! I’m so happy for you!” 

“mmhff-R-really...?” managed a blushing red Penny, half suffocated by the hug. 

“What’s wonderful?” Robin walked back into the kitchen, a curious smile on her lips “I missed something, didn’t I?” 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, in Sebastian’s room. 

Sebastian sat at his desk and suddenly thunked his head on the keyboard, causing his computer to beep several errors. 

“Haaaa...” he sighed loudly, “what was that...she looked so... urmf... I wanted to kiss her....” he sighed again, the image of a blushing wide-eyed Penny looking up at him replayed in his mind’s eye. “Holy... was she always that...cute....?” 

“Yes, she was”, came a voice at his door. Sebastian jolted up straight, groaned as he saw his mom walk in and thumped his head back onto the keyboard, causing more protesting beeps from his computer. 

“What do you want, mom...” 

“I heard you’ve got a date tomorrow” she was carrying in his clean laundry and set it down on his coffee table, “how about wearing something other than black?” she was eyeing the pile trying to see what other colours he had besides black, black, black...dark blue. 

“Were you eavesdropping?!” he sat up again and frowned at her. 

“No. Well, only that last part about Penny being cute. But the rest of it, Penny told us herself, though she refused to call it a date, said you ‘promised’ her...” Robin pulled out a grey shirt and held it up to look. It had a black skull on it. She frowned and folded it back. “No wonder you were all red-faced just now when you walked past the front counter” she winked at him. 

“It’s not a date and yes I did promise her. And would you leave my clothes and me alone? I’ll pick out my own attire!” he shoo-ed a laughing Robin out of his room. 

~*~ 

“It is DEFINITELY a date! Oh my gosh, Penny, I’m so excited for you!” Maru rummaged through her dresser, pulling out all her clothes. 

“I-is...it....?” Penny was in denial. She was excited but didn’t dare to think it was more than just Sebastian keeping to his promise. 

“Like, TOTALLY?! Now come on, pick something you like! You should wear something pretty! Though...uhh...sorry I don’t have many pretty, girly clothes...” Maru looked at the messy pile of clothes she dragged out in the middle of her room. 

“Oh! I don’t mind, Maru! Your clothes are all so comfortable and practical...” she knelt down beside Maru who was digging through the clothes pile “and... I’m grateful that you let me wear them...” 

“Oh, don’t be silly, I can’t fit in these anymore and am more than happy they’ve found a new lease of life now, with you” Maru let out a hearty laugh. “I recycle gadgets but have no idea what to do with these clothes!” 

The two girls sat on the floor, picking and trying on different pieces on Penny. 

~*~ 

Penny didn’t see Sebastian for dinner that evening. He was apparently still locked in his room and refused to let anyone in. Robin joked that maybe he was picking clothes too, and having a hard time since all his clothes looked the same – dark, dreary colours. 

After dinner, Robin went to knock on his door. 

“Sebastian? What about your dinner?” she called out through the door. 

“Just keep it in the fridge or something, I’ll warm it up later” he called back. 

“But it’s better to eat it fresh! I brought it here now, won’t you have it now?” … she pressed her ear to the door and heard a groan and some shuffling and thumping and stomping then suddenly the door opened. 

“Fine. Give it here” Sebastian opened the door slightly and reached out his hand. Robin tried to peer into the room but it was dark and she couldn’t see much, to her disappointment. “I’ll take it to the kitchen when I’m done. Good night mom.” and he closed the door. Robin sighed. Suddenly the door opened again and she whipped around. “And thanks. Now good night” he closed again. Robin stood there with her arms on her hips for a few seconds, smirked, shrugged and went back up. 

~*~ 

“Sorry girls, I have no idea what he’s doing down there” Robin went to Maru’s room where the two girls sat chatting on their beds. 

“Aww...” Maru sighed. Robin sat down next to Penny on her bed. 

“Don’t worry Penny, I’m sure tomorrow will be fun. Sebastian can be surprisingly sweet sometimes” Robin patted Penny's hand. 

“Yeah... he can be....” she softly said. 

“What?” Maru perked up. 

“Oh?” Robin raised an eyebrow, “Oops, ummmm....” Robin's eyes looked sideways to Penny and Penny looked at both of them. 

“GIRL! Tell me!” Maru bounced over, grabbing Penny’s hand. “Sebastian can be sweet?! Like how?! What did he do?? I cannot..!” she looked to Robin who was laughing at the side. 

The girls, Robin included, spent the early night talking about Penny’s first ride out to Zuzu city that day... 

~*~ 

The next morning, everyone, save for Sebastian, was sat around the table having breakfast. Penny was dressed in yet another of Maru’s old overalls, but a nice blouse inside. Maru had protested against wearing the overalls but Penny insisted, saying it was comfortable and practical and she was going to sit on the motorbike anyway. Robin said let it be, then they’ll see the transformation later. 

Robin brought Sebastian’s breakfast down to his room in the basement, but was surprised to find he wasn’t there! She came back up the stairs. 

“Are you looking for Sebastian, honey?” Demetrius noticed her coming up from the basement with the tray of food. “I saw him go out this morning and heard the garage shutters opening.” Robin blew him a kiss as thanks and headed out. 

Sure enough, there was Sebastian at the garage, tinkering under his motorbike. 

“Sebby!” Robin called out. 

*THUNK* 

“OW! Mom?!” Sebastian wheeled out from under, rubbing his forehead. “Geez what it is?” Robin chuckled. 

“Oops, sorry. I brought your breakfast! You should eat something before you go, at least? GOSH look at you! All covered in dirt!” Robin knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and started to wipe Sebastian’s face. 

“Wha- Geez mom! I’ll go wash up later! It's still early! I wanted to make sure the bike was running fine-stop!” he tried swatting her hands away. 

“Oh dear, you’re getting a red bruise on your forehead...” she reached to touch it. He swatted her hand away again. 

“And whose fault is that?!” he rubbed and back away. Robin laughed and put the tray of food down beside him, then stood up to leave. “Sheesh. Thanks.” he bit a sandwich and rolled back under the bike. 

~*~ 

Penny was sitting nervously on the edge of her bed. 

“Gosh you’re even making ME nervous!” Maru put down her screwdriver and sat back, “I can FEEL your nerves!” she laughed. 

“I-I’m sorry! It’s just...” Penny stammered. 

“I’m kidding! But you obviously look so nervous and you’re mumbling to yourself...” Maru got up and walked over to sit next to Penny. 

“Was I...? … I just... I-I don’t know what to expect...or w-what to do...or what to s-say....” she stammered again. Maru sighed and hugged her friend. 

“It’ll be fine, come on! You've ridden out with him before!” 

“Once...” 

“Once at least! Just...be yourself! And maybe, don’t expect anything? Go with an open mind? That way you won’t be disappointed? Or too stressed...just, let him lead the way perhaps? I can’t believe I'm saying this!” Maru chided herself. Penny giggled. “There! Smile! You’ve got a really pretty smile... Sebastian had better be thankful! If he does anything to upset you, I'm gonna … I’ll...” she reached for her screwdriver, “screw him up real good!” 

“Oh gosh, no!” Penny panicked. Maru broke out into laughter again. 

“Penny! Penny? Are you ready?” Robin’s voice called from down the hall, “Sebastian told me to come get you, he’s waiting outside.” both girls jumped up. It was 11:00am! 

“Oh! Okay! I’m coming! Maru....” Penny made for the door. 

“Go on! Have fun, and relax, okay?!” she pushed Penny out, “and you tell me about it later, yeah?!” she waved the screwdriver. Penny made a worried look that made Maru laugh out again. 

~*~ 

The sound of the motorbike greeted Penny’s ears as she opened the front door. Sebastian was leaned against it, arms folded, all cleaned up, and in his usual dark coloured clothes. He gave Penny a one-sided smile and held out the helmet. Her helmet. She walked up to him shyly and took the helmet from his hand, then fumbled with the clip. She turned beet red and looked up at Sebastian who seemed to roll his eyes and blush at the same time as he helped her snap the clip in place. Then she noticed the red mark on his forehead and wanted to touch it but he moved away. 

“D-does it hurt?” she retracted her arm. 

“It’s fine. Now come on.” He straddled on and held out his hand for her. She paused. He patted his shoulder and held out his hand again, and smiled. 

Remembering how she got on the last time, Penny took his hand, held his shoulder and finally sat down behind him. He revved and they jerked forward and onward, Penny’s arms around his waist. 

Sebastian swore he heard someone shouting “woohoo!” has he revved out. All he was sure of was that Penny was hugging him tighter than usual. He looked into one of his mirrors and found her face. She was turned out toward the wind, eyes closed, with a smile. 

The cool breeze felt good on her flushed cheeks. She finally opened her eyes to take in the familiar sights from when she first rode out with Sebastian. 

~*~ 

They reached the big city. Neither had said a word to each other the whole ride, but it didn’t feel awkward. It was a pleasant, comfortable ride. Sebastian kept checking his mirrors to see Penny’s face, and she looked...happy. He was relieved. 

Sebastian pulled over and parked in front of a dress shop. Penny hopped off and stared at the shop’s window, inhaling sharply. Sebastian shut off the engine and stood next to her. 

This was the first shop that caught Penny’s eyes when they rode through the first time. “Classic 60s” read the shop’s name. Her eyes widened and she stared and stared. Sebastian nudged her with his elbow. 

“Go on” he nodded and smiled, his hands in his jeans pockets. Penny didn’t dare move. She looked to him, and back at the clothes displayed in the shop window. Sebastian rolled his eyes and, taking Penny by surprise, gently took her hand and pulled her in through the shop doors which tinkled. 

~*~ 

Penny couldn’t get enough. She had never seen so many of these clothes before. She had seen them in the books in the library, but now, she got the chance to see them in the mirror, on herself. With Sebastian’s encouragement, she took a few pieces and went to try. 

Sebastian, outside the changing room, browsed around and went up the shop lady. 

Penny stepped out with her first blouse and skirt. She saw Sebastian whispering to the shop lady who was nodding in thought, and they both looked up to see her, with looks of disapproval. Sebastian had a look of “I told you so”, and the shop lady understood, rolled her eyes, shaking her head and pushed Penny back into the changing room. She came out, pulled a few more clothes off the racks and returned behind the curtains with Penny who let out an audibly loud gasp which made Sebastian stop and stare at the curtains. 

He sat, impatiently, on a little chair just outside the changing room curtains. 

Suddenly, the curtains drew and Penny stepped out. Looking straight, she didn’t see Sebastian sitting at the side. Or was... He had fallen off the chair and was on the floor, staring up, stunned, at Penny. 

“P-Penny...?” he quickly jumped to his feet, “H-holy...” 

“D-do you...not like it...?” she patted and pulled the skirt down, embarrassed. 

“Yes! What...? No! I mean, I like it!” he looked her up and down. 

Penny was in a soft cream halter dress. She awkwardly adjusted the collar and shyly looked at Sebastian. 

“I’ve...never worn such a dress before...” she covered her exposed shoulders. 

“You look great! In that....” he couldn’t take his eyes off her. The shop lady stepped out behind the curtains and placed a little cropped cardigan over Penny’s shoulders. It matched perfectly. She looked at Sebastian and he gave her a nod. Then she pulled Penny back and drew the curtains again. Suddenly, the shop lady popped her head out through the curtains. 

“Young man, you NEED to take her to a lingerie shop. I’ll give you the address, go there and look for my friend. She'll sort you out.” and she disappeared back in. In a few short minutes, she drew the curtains again and there stood Penny, in a different arrangement of a blouse and poodle skirt, and a hairband. 

Sebastian couldn’t fall off from standing but he felt his legs go weak. ‘Oh. My. God. She looks SO CUTE!’ he screamed in his mind. He nodded to the shop lady, which was all he could manage, and she pulled Penny back behind the curtains again. 

This went on for another 2 more rounds of display and finally, they were cashing out. Sebastian refused Penny’s protests and paid for 4 outfits. The shop lady scribbled down an address and a name and handed it to Sebastian. He knew the address, he’d ridden by before. Penny tried to peer at the piece of paper but he folded it out of her sight. 

He helped pack her clothes into the side box of his bike and they rode on. It was around lunch so they stopped by that same café Penny remembered from before and had a nice light meal, a poppyseed muffin, and coffee. 

They talked about the new outfits. Penny truly loved them. She didn’t know how to match so was grateful the shop lady helped. She kept asking Sebastian what he said to the lady but he refused to let. 

Back on the bike, they rode on and stopped in front of a lingerie shop. Penny was much more reluctant to walk into this store but Sebastian, again, took her wrist and lead her into the store, and asked for the name he was given. The lady stepped out and said she had just gotten off the phone with her friend and knew what she had to do. She pulled Penny into the room for measurements and told Sebastian to bring out the clothes they just bought. 

No display for Sebastian to see this time but he did catch glimpses of what was being brought into the changing rooms. He could hear Penny’s protests at some of the pieces and then sighs of resignation as she was finally convinced to take them. 

Sebastian was having quite the time trying to keep his mind from wandering, what with the variety of lingerie all around him. All he could think about was how Penny would look in them... 

Finally, several sets were chosen and they made their way to the cashier. There, he saw, as they were wrapped, the different styles of braziers and knickers. He gulped. Penny quickly took hold of the bag as Sebastian made the payment. Before they left, again, the shop lady pulled Sebastian aside and handed him another piece of paper with something scribbled on it. He nodded, thanked her and walked toward a curious Penny standing by the bike, hugging the bag. 

“Uh...how are they? Good?” he finally broke the silence between them as he opened the other side box for her. 

“Y-yes... they’re very... comfortable...and pretty. Thank you...” she neatly stuffed it in. 

“That’s good. Let’s continue then.” with the word 'Pretty....' playing in Sebastian's mind. 

And they were off, again, to another shop that Penny had no idea of. 

This time, it was shoes! They passed many shops but Sebastian stopped outside one. The shop person, another lady, was standing outside, waiting for them! She looked them both up and down, took hold of Penny’s hand, told Sebastian to bring the new clothes along before walking Penny into the shop. 

It was another fashion parade. Dozens and dozens of shoes for the picking! Penny found shoes to match the new clothes, new shoes for everyday wear, and shoes just because. She managed to narrow down to eight pairs of shoes and slippers. Sebastian said he didn’t mind if she took more but she wouldn’t take more. They certainly couldn’t carry all those shoes back on the motorbike so the shop offered to mail them over. While Sebastian was filling in the details, Penny continued to browse the other shoes. Sebastian leaned over the counter and asked something. Penny turned to see another little piece of paper with scribbles on it being handed to Sebastian. Thanks exchanged, they left the shop. 

“So...where’s next?” she asked, watching him fold the paper away into his pocket. 

“One more stop on my list, but before that, is there any shop you’d like to go?” 

“Oh! Well, umm, I was thinking of some casual, everyday clothes?” she looked down at the overalls she was clad in. Sebastian agreed. 

“Right. Can't have you wearing Maru’s hand-me-downs. That needs to go.” 

“Well, I don’t mind them...they’re comfortable...” 

“Nope. I won’t have you wearing those” he looked her in the eyes, she pouted a little, he sighed. “At least not all the time then, if you really like them so much.” She smiled. 

“Thank you.” and Penny suddenly hugged him. 

“Wha-…" she snuggled her cheek to his chest. He awkwardly and gently hugged her back and patted her head. “Penny...” he whispered, “people are staring...” 

She gasped and let him go. She was looking down, her cheeks were burning. Sebastian smiled to himself and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and they gazed for a few seconds. Then the overalls distracted him. 

“Right. New casual clothes. Let's go. I know just the shop.” and he helped her back onto the bike. 

He rode on to another street and parked in a random lot. 

“This street has the bargain shops so they usually have cheaper, easy to wear, casual clothes. Just go into any.” 

“So, no shop keeper’s help this time?” Penny giggled. He was caught off guard. She giggled more and took his hand, pulling him into the first shop. 

They went through all the shops and Penny came out with at least one item from almost every shop. She didn’t want to buy too much, firstly because they were riding a bike, and secondly, she felt bad for making Sebastian pay for everything. Of course, he said it was fine and she shouldn’t worry about the money, but she couldn’t help it. 

They stopped outside an antique accessories shop and Penny paused at the window, oggling at the pretty little things of antique hairpins, the earrings, necklaces, bracelets... Sebastian stood next to her and noticed her saddened expression. Then he saw the prices. They weren’t cheap. It was an antique store after all. 

“Look, Penny...” he spoke to the glass, “you know that big assignment I said I was working on? They paid me, and generously, more than what I quoted. I took that assignment because I wanted enough money to take you out shopping.” she turned to look up at him, eyes wide. He continued, still facing the glass, “so I don’t want you to hold back, and worry that you’re using my money, because this is for you.” he finally turned to face her. Her eyes were welling up with tears. “All of it. You deserve so much more...” and he wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. She started to sob, and he hugged her head to his chest, stroking her hair. 

She cried for several minutes, and this time Sebastian didn’t bother about the odd stares from the people passing by. 

“Now if you will, please, show me that smile again?” he lifted her chin up and dried her cheeks with his thumbs. A sweet smile broke across her lips and she giggled, embarrassed as she noticed the looks from the passers-by. She wiped her eyes and Sebastian felt relief wash over. He lifted her chin again and gazed into her green eyes, and glanced at her lips. They were a soft pretty shade of red. She blinked up at him. 

“S-Sebastian...?” she eyed him curiously. 

*Dink-dink-dink* 

That was the sound of a finger tapping on the glass from within which startled them both. A little old lady was inside on the other side of the glass, smiling, and beckoned them to come in. 

They both looked at each other before Sebastian took her hand and went into the shop. 

“You were standing out there for some time, you know!” chuckled the little old lady as she hobbled to the back of her counter. “I couldn’t help but watch...forgive me, dearies. But... come in, come in! I have something for you. I thought about it as I watched the two of you out there...” she unlocked the glass display and reached in for a necklace. 

Penny’s eyes grew wide. It was a stunning gold filigree pendant with a beautiful green emerald stone in the middle. 

“I thought they matched your eyes, young lady. Come, come, try it on!” and she handed the necklace to Sebastian, “my old eyes and shaky hands won’t do, so you put it on her, mmm!” she winked at a stunned Sebastian. He held it up and moved to put it around Penny who gathered her hair to the side so he could hook the chain. The little old lady pulled out an antique table mirror and turned it to Penny. 

“Oh wow.....” she gasped. Sebastian, standing behind Penny, flipped the tag strung to the chain. 

“Wow indeed!” he glanced at the old lady who had noticed what he did. 

“It’s...beautiful.....” Penny admired the pendant in the mirror. It really did suit her; her fair skin, ginger hair and green eyes. 

“It certainly is...” said the old lady, gazing at Penny. “It’s never looked better on anyone else...” she glanced to Sebastian, “except myself!" she broke into a toothless giggle, "and I want you to have it. No charge.” 

“What?!” both Penny and Sebastian almost shouted, together. The old lady laughed more. 

“I know I’m going deaf but you don’t have to shout! But please, let me give it to you, as a gift...” she gazed at the pendant, it caught a glimmer of light as Penny moved. “The two of you... reminded me so much...of myself and my late husband...when we were courting.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out an old locket, popped it open and showed it. Inside was a pair of black and white photographs of a beautiful young woman and a handsome dark-haired lad that oddly looked like an older Sebastian, save for the moustache. “Mind you, this fading hair of mine used to be stunning ginger, just like yours, and my failing eyes were as green as this stone...just like yours too. So, I want you to have it and I won’t take no for an answer!” she said firmly, a fire in her eyes. 

“But....this price! You can’t possibly just...give it to us, for free?!” Sebastian looked at the tag again. Penny tried to reach behind to look at the tag but he wouldn’t let her. The old lady chuckled again. 

“Oh ignore that silly thing. I put that amount to deter other buyers. Even those who could afford it, I wouldn’t let them have it. It wasn’t meant to be theirs, I say!” 

Penny managed to undo the chain and was about to look at the tag when the old lady, with a sudden burst of speed, picked the necklace off her hands and plucked the price tag away. 

“But you, young lady, it called for you, it’s meant to be yours...and such a thing, I couldn’t put a price on.” she pulled out a little velvet box under the counter and gently placed the necklace inside, cleaning the emerald, admired it for a while and pushed it towards them. 

“Ma’am, we couldn’t, and we shouldn’t.” he pushed the box back to the old lady. “It was yours, you treasured it, you should keep it. Please.” She scoffed. Penny couldn’t disagree. As much as she loved the necklace, she too felt it wasn’t right, and stepped back. 

For fear of the old lady insisting more or throwing a fit, they quickly bowed, apologised and made to leave the shop. They felt bad but also felt it was for the best. Sebastian pulled Penny to another store down the lane. 

“Umm, Penny, you pick out what you want and wait for me, I’ll be back real quick. Just need to..uh..check the parking” Sebastian seemed nervous. 

“Oh? All right then.” she didn’t notice his demeanour and was immediately attracted to a cute little blouse on the rack. 

Sebastian walked back out, took a few steps out of view from the shop window and ran back to the antique shop. 

~*~

The door creaked as he opened it and stepped in. 

“Ma’am...?” he called out. The old head popped out from behind a cupboard, making Sebastian jump. 

“I knew you’d come back”, she said with a twinkle in her eye, “and sooner rather than later!” she reached into her pocket and pulled out that same little box with the emerald necklace inside. “You’ll take it, won’t you? If not for now, for later...” 

“...Yes, but I also want...uhh...” and he went over to the shop’s window, looking at the several antique jewellery and accessories that Penny had been oggling at earlier. “If you won’t take payment for this, at least let me pay for the others...” 

“Oh my boy, seeing the both of you happy is payment enough for me! But if you insist, then I'll charge you for the other items...at a price I deem fit!” she laughed to herself. Sebastian gave up trying to argue and just paid whatever she named the price to be, which was definitely much lower than what was written on the tags. She wrapped each item carefully and Sebastian slipped them into his pockets. 

“Surprises, huh! Women love surprises. You're a smart boy.” she patted his arm. “Now go on, she must be waiting. Don't keep a girl waiting! I hope to see the both of you again, with that necklace around her neck!” she pushed Sebastian out the door and waved him off. 

Sebastian ran back to the shop he left Penny in and found her with an armful of clothes. 

“Oh! You're back! Everything okay?” she noticed him panting. 

“Yeah! Everything's great! Uhh.... you getting all that?” he looked at the armful. 

“I haven’t decided... I kind of liked these but wasn’t sure...if...you’d....like them...” her fair cheeks turned red again. They both made their way to the changing rooms and Penny tried on each piece again for Sebastian to see. 

~*~ 

It was late in the afternoon when Penny had finished all her shopping. They had to stop by the parcel service to get everything couriered back. Penny really bought A LOT. They were couriering back the not-so-essentials and bringing home first the daily wear clothing. 

“You...said there was one more place on your list...?” she asked him at the end of her shopping, feeling oddly content. 

“Oh, yeah that’s right. Let’s go.” and he grabbed her hand back to the bike and sped off. 

~*~ 

“Here.” he stopped, in front of a salon. He wasn’t so shy to take her hand now and pulled her into the shop. 

“THERE you are! Finally!” they were greeted with a really fashionable and flamboyant man. “Lord have I waited so LONG for you to show up! I was so excited after the call from the shoe shop but then you go and make me wait! Tsk tsk!” Sebastian was absolutely speechless and Penny started giggling. 

“Is this the sweet little thing she told me about? GIRL your hair needs some TLC. Come here, sit down, I'll make you beautiful. Not that you already aren’t. Now Mr Boyfriend, you sit over there and watch the magic, mh hmm?” he winked at Penny, who giggled more. 

“Oh he’s not my boyfriend...” Penny tried... Sebastian sat down, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hair, and took out his phone. 

“Oh shush love, that’s what you say!” he rolled his eyes and threw the cover round Penny. 

“Uh, I need to make a call, I’ll just be outside...” Sebastian stood up and was effeminately waved off. 

~*~ 

Outside the salon. 

“Mom? What is it? You told me to call as soon as I saw your message. Did something happen?” 

“Oh! Sebby! How's the date going? Never mind that. Penny and you are not coming back for dinner, right? I’m not cooking your shares, so you take her out to a nice dinner, you hear me? I want to see her coming back happy, or I won’t let you back into the house!” Robin finally finished. 

“.... O....kay...... and, yeah I’ll take her to dinner...” 

“A NICE dinner!” Robin commanded. 

“All right! All right! A nice dinner. Sheesh. And don’t worry, she’s happy.” 

“That’s my boy. I know you can do it! All right, see you tonight! Or tomorrow! Love you! Ta-ta~” and Robin hung up. 

Sebastian looked at his phone as the call ends. ‘Sheesh... I already intended to take her to a nice dinner anyway... but...where....?’ he thought. He hardly ate in the city. Most of the times he just rode through, stopped by the café and that was it. He stepped back into the salon. 

“Mr Boyfriend! I heard you bought her some nice new clothes? Where are they, come on! She’s got to wear them when her hair is all pretty!” 

Sebastian went out to the bike and brought in the first bag of clothes from the 60s store. 

“OH my GOODNESS these are SO CUTE! Whoever picked these has got good taste! Now let’s see what you’ll wear...” and he rummaged through. “Honey, the conditioner has to set for a while so you sit tight mm-kay? Mr Boyfriend and I are just going over there to have some chit-chat.” and he winked at Penny, making her laugh. “You have such a pretty smile, you know that!” and he dragged Sebastian off to the side. “Now mister, where are you going for dinner so I know how to doll her up?” he turned to Sebastian. 

“Yeah... about dinner...” in hushed tones. 

“You ARE taking that beauty out to dinner, aren’t you??” he sternly eyed Sebastian. 

“Yes Ma- err, Sir. But I need some help. I don’t come into the city often so I wanted to ask if you could recommend a nice place. She’s never been out of Pelican Town and I usually just cruise through here at night.... So, if I may ask for your help, please?” He pleaded with the colourful man who stared at him for a bit. 

“Is this your first date or are you popping the question to her already?” he queried, rather directly. 

“Uhh.....” Sebastian wanted to deny it being a date but guessed it would be too much of a hassle and resigned to it. “Yeah, our first date. I wanted to show her that she deserves the best.” 

“OOOh my GOODNESS, aren’t you just the SWEETEST?!” he pinched Sebastian’s cheek as he squealed, causing everyone, including Penny, to turn around and look. 

“OKAY! Okay! Keep it down, will ya?” Sebastian freed his cheek from those ridiculously strong fingers. 

“Hmmm, let me have a think.... … Ah HAH! I know just the place. Let me make the reservation for you, I’ll make sure you get the perfect table!” and he winked at Sebastian before whipping out his phone, catwalking away and made the call. 

Sebastian looked through the clothes and picked out the halter dress with the cropped cardigan. He looked at Penny, who was flipping through a magazine. ‘Hmm, these should go fine with her sneakers I guess...’ he thought, as he held up the dress, and the colourful man returned. 

“Oooo choosing the best dress, are we? That'll do. I’ll doll her up to match so you just be your sweet self and wait for her. Dinner reservations have been made aaaand here’s the address!” yet another paper with an address scribbled on it. “They’ll be expecting you so once you’re done here, mosey on over there, mm-kay? She won’t be long now!” 

~*~ 

Sebastian watched as Penny’s hair got washed, blown, dried, curled and styled. Her lovely locks shone in the lights and Sebastian found his eyes glued to her. Finally, her hair was done and she was twirled around in the chair. 

“Ta-dah! Isn't she gorgeous?? Now, you go change into that adooorable dress and go for dinner!” he patted her off the seat. She walked over to Sebastian who handed her the cream dress before she was shown to a back changing room. 

Sebastian was making payment and the hair stylist could be heard cooing again at how sweet Sebastian was when Penny stepped out, all changed. 

“Bless my wonderful hands, she looks perfect!” exclaimed the hair stylist. Sebastian turned around and his jaw dropped. There stood a blushing Penny, in a 60s halter dress and matching pin-up hair-do. He was lost for words. “Aren’t you a lucky one! If it were me, I’d say she’s ready to be swept off her feet! Now go on, Mr Boyfriend!” and Sebastian was nudged towards Penny. 

Sebastian shyly put the cropped cardigan over her shoulders and she slipped it on. The evening was cooler anyway. 

“Ugh my word, you two look so cute together, shy and all! Have a fantastic dinner, I know you will! Toodles! Come back again, mm-kay! I'd looooove to hear the story!” and he blew a kiss to them as they left the salon, Penny in giggles and Sebastian beet-red. 

They hopped back on the bike and Sebastian took a slow cruise to the dinner address. He was a little worried Penny’s hair might mess up so he was careful not to go too fast. 

~*~ 

They reached the given address and Sebastian was greeted by a valet who would park his bike for him. 

“Sir, Miss. We have been expecting you. This way please, your table awaits.” the head waiter ushered them in. It was a quaint little Italian restaurant just slightly out of the city centre bustle. The area was quiet enough but with a good crowd inside the restaurant. 

As they were shown to their table, and it was a rather private booth too, almost everyone in the restaurant turned to look at Penny, who followed behind the head waiter and Sebastian behind her, who noticed all the looks she was getting. He smirked to himself. 

Their table was candlelit as they slid into the booth seat. It was more like a couple’s seat and they sat next to each other. The head waiter explained the menus and soon, food and wine were ordered. 

Penny looked around uneasily. 

“So...Penny....” Sebastian broke the silence, “I...uh....I hope you’ve enjoyed today....” 

“I certainly have, Sebastian... thank you...so much....for everything. This was more than I could ask for.” she sat back into the seat and laced her fingers. 

“That’s...that’s great. I enjoyed being out with you today too...we could do this again if you wanted...” he trailed off and started mumbling to himself about needing to find another big assignment. 

“Oh, no! It's fine.... this has been plenty. Too often and it may not be as precious-..uhhh” she blushed and stopped there. Sebastian was distracted as just then their food was served. They tucked in quietly but enjoying each other’s company and the ambience of the place. It had a romantic feel to it. There was lovely soft music and they were sat away from most eyes... _‘Gee this is a really good place...I have to thank that hairdresser...’_ thought Sebastian, _‘though maybe next time I’d rather sit across her than next to her, at least then I can see her....’_ his mind wandered as he stole side glances at Penny.


End file.
